


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by ChaosRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose/pseuds/ChaosRose
Summary: We never get the story of where Peter Pan's head lost boy came from. So once upon a time in the Enchanted Forest a lost boy had a family that he lost and the bad situation hands him a new leash on life.





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

“Felix, do we have to go? He scares me.” The tiny hands grasped tighter to his arm as the small mop of messy blonde curls half-hid behind her brother.  
“Nothing’s going to happen, Fi. I promise.”

He did his best to soothe her worries, even if he couldn’t actually guarantee keeping that promise. Sofia was too young to remember their parents, but Felix could remember the ogres tearing through their village, having to get away with his sister and having to leave behind everything he knew.   
They spent the next seven years in an orphanage, with no family wanting to adopt them. Well that’s only partially untrue. Many people wanted to adopt sweet little Sofia, but she would cry and scream and fight against anyone who wanted her and not Felix, revealing the true wild nature hidden in her. Until one day, a farmer came. He wanted to adopt Sofia but just as she was about to start another wild rage, he admitted he could use the boy’s help around his farm as well. Felix and Sofia finally had a home, but neither of them could shake the off feeling that their new father gave them.

The farmer’s wife had passed away, so Sofia took up the duties around the house. Other than needing the occasional help, she was pretty self-sufficient for her age. Felix was given the job of watching over the flock of sheep, they grazed on the hill that overlooked the farm. He had to almost always be with them, even sleeping out there or in the barn during bad weather. It wasn’t too bad, Sofia bringing food to him or going up to visit to tell him stories if he had trouble sleeping.   
It wasn’t until Felix got sick that the pair realized that something was really wrong about their situation. It wasn’t a deathly illness, nothing some proper rest and care wouldn’t chase off. The odd part about it was that their father wouldn’t let him stay in the house to rest. He wasn’t watching the sheep, but still had to sleep in the barn. That’s when Felix’s sharp eyes started to notice the looks the man would give his sister when she wasn’t looking.

Since then, Felix kept a watchful eye on things and a sharp ear for trouble. He told Sofia to do the same. They created a signal. If she felt in danger from him, especially when he started drinking, she would push the curtains all the way to one side. The system worked. Once in a while Felix would notice the signal and start shouting from the top of the hill that there was a wolf attacking the sheep. The farmer would always drop what he was doing and come running to help defend his livelihood. Except that when he got there and saw no wolf, he realized that Felix lied and dragged the boy to the barn for a beating.

This kept repeating and the farmer continued to come running. There would never be a wolf, and Felix would keep getting beaten. Once the farmer was so drunk, that he grabbed something hard and bashed Felix across the face, leaving a scar that had miraculously missed his eye.

Of course, every repeating process eventually has a hiccup. One summer evening, Felix was just about to close his eyes to sleep when he heard approaching footsteps. He got up, grabbing his staff, ready to fend off trouble. The moon lit up the hill as the biggest wolf the boy had ever seen emerged from the shadows. “Wolf!” He screamed in a panic. “There’s a wolf!” But the farmer didn’t come, no one came. The boy’s shouts got the creature growling before it launched himself at the boy and all went black.

Felix woke in blood soaked grass, the shoulder of his clothes torn off with a massive bite. The sheep were gone, with only a few pieces left. Some of the people from the village found him when they were surveying the damage, the wolf having apparently attacked them in the night as well. He was taken in and cleaned up, told to tell them everything that happened. He received the first care and concern about his well-being in many years that wasn’t from his sister.

Sofia had been worried and was relieved that her brother was alright but their adoptive father was furious that he had let the entire flock get eaten. Felix did his best to defend himself, saying that he had tried to call for help but was ignored. He was still beaten and locked in the barn, the farmer going to the pub.

As predicted the man returned drunk as could be and went straight for Sofia with many ill intentions on his mind. Felix could hear her screaming and tried to get out but the door was bolted from the outside. He slid against the door, grabbing at his hair in panic as to what he could do to protect her. That’s when the moon’s light pooled in from the loft window. He took in the sight of the pale light and felt a warmth come over him. Something was taking over, but it seemed like something that could help, so let it. 

The barn door was bashed open, knocked fully off its hinges, followed soon by the front door of the house. The farmer had Sofia by the hair and was dragging her towards his room, both stopping at the intrusion, both looking terrified. Felix caught sight of himself in a window reflection, he was massive, twice the size of a regular wolf, covered snout to tail in blonde fur. He launched himself at the farmer, so much repressed anger finally released on the horrible man.

Sofia had curled up against the corner wall, hiding her face as the man’s throat was torn out and other parts were mutilated by razor sharp claws. When the carnage was over, she wondered why the wolf hadn’t attacked her yet, until a wet nose nudged at her cheek. The wolf nudged her face with his, licking her cheek and nuzzling. She looked into his face and almost knew. “Felix?” Felix was relieved that she was safe. Small arms wrapped around his neck until he pulled away to curl around her and sleep. No one would ever come close to harming Sofia again. Not on his watch.


End file.
